1. Field
This invention relates to data transfers between devices, and more specifically to bit encoding to increase the data transfer rate between devices.
2. Background
As bus speeds continue to increase, traditional methods of bus design become problematic due to fundamental physical limitations associated with the printed circuit boards (PCB), sockets, chip packages and component sockets. The electrical and physical variations associated with these technologies are too large to facilitate the required control of the timing and signal integrity of digital waveforms as they propagate from one component to another. The harmonics (frequency content of digital signals) of modern day digital waveforms are so high, today's low cost technologies (e.g., PCBs, sockets, chip packages, etc.) cannot support these high frequencies. Higher harmonics in signals cause an increase in distortion in high speed systems. As bus speeds continue to increase, timing and signal quality aberrations due to the interconnections become primary performance inhibitors. Increased distortion can cause a digital waveform signal to be indistinguishable at a receiver between a zero level and a one level, or the signal to arrive at a receiver at the wrong time. Therefore, as digital waveforms signal harmonics increase, the digital waveforms are severally distorted as they propagate from one component to another, and overall system performance is significantly jeopardized. Therefore, there is a need for a system and method for increasing data rates of digital waveforms without dramatically increasing the frequency content of the digital waveforms thereby minimizing distortion.